


Bright Eyes

by midnightninja14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/pseuds/midnightninja14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has plans involving Eren for Hanji's Valentine's Day party, and he is totally not nervous.</p><p>(He's secretly a nervous-wreck, but he won't admit it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time writing for Attack on Titan, and it's also been awhile since I've uploaded a story online. So, welcome to my fic! Stay a while, grab some snacks. No, but really, I hope you'll enjoy it! Comments and whatnot are much appreciated! :)
> 
> Also, huge thanks to sugarelixir on tumblr who beta-ed this for me! She's such a sweetheart for putting up with me bothering her, aha. ^^; Thanks again! :)

"Eren."

"Wait!"

"...Eren."

"I'm almost there!"

"Eren, get your sorry ass up right now. You were the one who was so excited about going to the fucking party, and now you don't want to go?"

"Just give me a second!"

"God dammit brat, stop playing Skyrim!"

"I just need to find this Word Wall!"

"Eren Jaeger, I swear to god, I will turn that shit off myself if you don't in the next ten seconds."

"But Levi, the last part of the Fire Breath shout!"

Levi rolled his eyes with an irritated sigh. All of Eren's focus was on the game; it annoyed Levi. His boyfriend really could be an idiot sometimes. Levi had _plans_ for tonight at Hanji's party to celebrate Valentine’s Day; they really needed to get going!

Besides, Levi hated being late for anything; he was always early or on time if he could help it. Although the same couldn't be said for the college student currently absorbed in a video game on his couch.

An idea popped into Levi's mind, a devious smirk appearing on his face as he moved to sit behind Eren on the couch. Levi leaned in, licking across Eren's nape as his arms wrapped around his waist. The boy shivered in his grasp, the controller falling limp in his hands after he managed to pause the game.

"L-Levi...?"

"You know I don't like being late, Eren," Levi murmured against the skin of Eren's neck, "Perhaps a little... punishment... is in order." He began to suck on the smooth skin, careful not to leave any marks. For now, at least.

"Punishment...?" Eren's head fell to the side, giving Levi more access as a pleasant sigh fell from his lips.

Eren's neck was always a weak spot for him.

"Eren, if you don't turn off the game right now, I'll leave so many marks on your neck for everyone at the party to see."

A startled gasp escaped Eren as the boy jolted from Levi's arms and a hand covered the part of his neck Levi had been kissing. His face flushed a light red in embarrassment.

"F-fine, fine, I'm going," Eren mumbled, quickly saving and turning off the game before fleeing to the bathroom. Levi merely chuckled, still thinking of those bright eyes and flushed cheeks.

The man was tempted to follow through on his little threat, tempted to go even further. To see those bright eyes glazed by lust and desire, to hear lovely soft moans and whimpers fall from those pretty pink lips--but unfortunately, there was no time for that at the moment.

However, there was always later. If all went well tonight, that is.

It was then that Eren returned to the living room, all ready to go, when he noticed the expression on Levi's face. The look in those steel grey eyes made him shiver in anticipation. Levi stood, crowding in on Eren and pressing the younger male against the wall, his green-blue eyes peering down at Levi.

"I'll continue my little punishment after the party," Levi murmured, running his thumb over Eren's bottom lip, "So keep that in mind. Now, brat, are you ready? It's time to go." Levi leaned back, making his way to the front door.

He smirked to himself as he noticed that Eren was once again blushing and that the man had covered his face with a hand, those bright eyes fixed on him with a glare.

"You're cruel."

"So I've been told."

***

Honestly, Levi should have seen it coming considering the party was at Hanji's house, and he was fairly certain that the woman was insane.

"Levi!" An excited voice screeched before he found himself being pulled into a hug. Levi restrained himself from punching the woman in the face, instead resorting to shoving her away from him (and her breasts away from his face--curse his height!). Levi could hear Eren’s attempt to cover a laugh with a cough beside him, causing Levi to glare at Eren who responded by holding his hands up in a gesture as if to say, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!"

Hanji merely laughed at the duo, her eyes drifting to the ceiling above Levi and Eren. "Ahem. The both of you may want to look up!" She grinned, pointing to a small plant that hung above them. The two men noticed the mistletoe, Levi looking annoyed whereas Eren looked surprised.

"Isn't that plant specifically a Christmas thing? In case you have noticed, damn four-eyes, Christmas is over."

"Aw, Levi, don't ruin my fun! It’s still winter, it’s close enough!" Hanji said with a pout, but she smirked at Levi when Eren wasn't looking, her expression both mischievous and knowing. Damn her, she was not helping his nerves at all--not that he had anything to be nervous about. Hopefully.

"You are the epitome of--mm!" Levi was cut off by Eren sliding an arm around his waist, pulling Levi towards him and connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss deepened as Eren's tongue slipped into Levi's mouth, and continued for a few more moments until the couple had to finally separate for much needed air. Both pairs of cheeks were dusted with a light red, the men panting slightly from the kiss.

Hanji began laughing at the couple again; Eren now looking embarrassed whereas Levi looked like he was plotting Hanji's demise (again).

"Hanji, I think you may want to run. Levi looks like he wants to hurt you again," Eren warned the laughing woman, who stifled her laughter.

"Got it, got it, I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone! If you need to ‘take care of’ anything, do it in the bathroom! Happy Valentine’s Day!"

"H-Hanji!" Eren spluttered at the implication in Hanji's words, the woman flashing another grin and giving him a wink before disappearing from the room. Levi looked as though he wanted to chase after her, but before Eren could try to dissuade him, a voice interrupted him.

"Eren! Happy Valentine’s Day!" A glimpse of sleek, black hair and a red scarf fluttered in his vision before Eren found arms wrapped around him. He smiled, returning the hug.

"Hey, Mikasa. Happy Valentine’s Day," Eren said fondly, pulling back from the hug to get a look at his sister. "Everything alright with you?"

"Yes, everything's been fine. And with you?" Mikasa looked around, "Where's the shorty?" Her eyes drifted to the person standing behind Eren, and then they narrowed.

"You want to say that to my face, Ackerman?" Levi asked coolly, moving from behind Eren to meet her gaze with a glare.

"I'd have to bend down to do that." Mikasa smirked as the glare on Levi's face intensified.

"Mikasa!" Eren chided, glaring at her, before looking around for someone to help him. Noticing his blond friend down the hall, Eren called out to him, "Armin! A little help over here?"

Armin's eyes widened as he noticed the situation, then with a shake of his head he came up to the group, holding his hands out in a placating gesture as he looked between Mikasa and Levi.

"Levi, it's nice to see you! Oh, by the way Mikasa, Annie's here and she was looking for you. Something about a rematch?" Armin said, giving Mikasa's arm a small tug toward the hallway. Eren missed the look Armin gave Levi while his attention was directed towards Mikasa, who looked a bit bothered about something.

Mikasa was frowning in Levi's direction, before she leaned in to whisper something that Eren didn't catch. She then stood up with a quiet, "See you later, Eren." She smiled at Eren before following Armin down the hallway. Eren sighed as they left, taking Levi's hand in his own.

"What did she whisper to you?"

"Nothing important. ...She merely felt the need to inform me that she finds me to be a 'grumpy old midget'."

"...Alright, maybe now is the time for a drink."

***

Levi leaned against a wall and sipped his champagne, watching as Eren interacted with his friends a few feet away from him. Eren laughed at some comment a freckled boy made, but his laughter disappeared as he began arguing with a horse-faced boy with two-toned hair next to him. The freckled boy simply laughed at the duo, placing a hand on each of their arms in an attempt to calm them. The kid with two-toned hair blushed, rubbing his neck sheepishly while Eren laughed at him.

Levi sighed in irritation, taking another sip of his drink. 

"Levi!" A deep voice called, "We were looking for you." Erwin Smith walked over to Levi, Hanji trailing behind him.

"Yeah, Levi!" The bespectacled woman came up, wrapping her arms around him. Her breath reeked of alcohol. "We looked everywhere! But... I guess we couldn't find you... because you're too short to see!" Hanji laughed hysterically at her own joke, nearly falling over in the process. Levi pushed her away from him roughly, scowling at her.

"Erwin, control her."

"I don't think anyone can. Well, maybe Moblit can..."

"Did someone say my name?" Moblit walked up to the group, his eyes falling to the woman who was still laughing, "Boss!"

"Oh, Moblit!" Hanji grinned, wrapping her arms around Moblit now, "You're such an interesting guy, you know? Not as interesting as our research material, but close enough!"

"Thanks, Boss. Now how about we get you some water to drink?" Moblit wrapped an arm around Hanji to support her, then the pair began to walk away. 

Hanji turned around and managed to yell out a coherent "Go get 'em, tiger!" to Levi before continuing to stumble towards the kitchen with Moblit leading her. As they got further away, the sound of Moblit admonishing her for drinking and saying how she'd regret it in the morning along with Hanji's drunken babble faded out.

"Levi. Shouldn't you go to Eren?" Erwin asked, giving Levi a look.

"What?" Levi arched an eyebrow at Erwin, wondering what the hell he was going on about.

"You’ve been watching him all night. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous of how Eren is spending time with his friends instead of you," Erwin teased his friend, a smile on his face. His eyes drifted to where Eren stood, who was now chatting with more people. "Everything is ready for you, by the way."

"You're an idiot," Levi said simply, but his eyes looked for Eren as well. He placed his glass down on a table with a small sigh, standing up from his reclined position. "I suppose it is time to get him. See you later."

"Good luck! Make good choices!"

"Shut the fuck up."

***

Eren was currently listening to the story of how Sasha and Connie almost got kicked out of Wegmans, when a hand around his wrist tugged him away from his group of friends.

"Wha--! Levi? Where are we going?"

"Just follow me, brat."

"But--!"

Levi ignored him, opting to continue pulling Eren along until they reached a door. Levi opened it to reveal a dark room, and he proceeded to push Eren inside and enter after him, closing the door behind him.

"What are you--! What the...?" Eren trailed off as Levi switched on the light. 

Aside from the main light illuminating the room, fairy lights had been hung in various places, giving the room a sort of magical feeling. Eren had never been in this room; it appeared to be an extra guest bedroom, but instead of a bed, there was a table in the middle of it with two chairs next to it. On top of the table, there was a wine bottle along with two glasses, with one sole lit candle as well. Rose petals were strewn across the table and on the floor. Large potted plants were also placed in each corner. Overall, the room was beautiful... and sort of romantic. It made Eren feel a bit embarrassed, but his confusion outweighed his embarrassment.

Levi, on the other hand, tried to refrain from sighing in exasperation at the decor. Leave it to Hanji and Erwin to go above and beyond in their decorating. Levi had specifically told them to keep it simple, yet still romantic at the same time. Although he supposed Erwin wasn't really to blame; the crazy extent of the decorations just screamed Hanji and her insanity.

However, seeing Eren blushing in the lights, Levi's feelings of annoyance quickly dissipated.

"Want some wine?" Levi asked casually, as though this was completely normal.

"What's going on, Levi?" Eren asked, a smirk appearing on his face as he continued, "Trying to woo me or something for Valentine’s Day?"

"Shit, you got me. Whatever will I do with myself now?" Levi's voice dripped with sarcasm as he walked to the table, opening the bottle with ease and pouring himself a glass. "I guess I'll just enjoy this wine, which happens to be your favorite, all by my self."

"...Fine, fine. Pour me a glass." Eren sat down in a chair, picking up the empty glass and holding it out to Levi. Levi let out a little snort of amusement, but complied and poured Eren a drink. The two sipped their drinks peacefully, a comfortable silence between them, until it was interrupted by a question.

"So, why are we in here...?" Eren asked as he placed his glass down, glancing around the room.

"For some alone time, obviously. It’s too damn noisy out there, and people are too damn _nosey_.”

“...Did I miss something?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. Now shut up and listen to me.” Levi trailed off, looking away from Eren. He placed his glass down and got up from his seat, moving to stand next to Eren and take Eren’s hands into his own. "I've been wanting to do this for a while now, and Hanji kept _insisting_ that I save it for today. So, in case you haven’t noticed, you make me happy, brat. I don’t know what it is about you, Hell, it’s probably every stupid goddamn thing. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your stubbornness, your determination, the way you get flustered so easily, the way you blush, the way you moan my name as I--”

“Levi!” Eren was blushing now, his eyes shining from the candlelight and the fairy lights around them.

“Not quite like that, but close enough.” Levi smirked as his comment earned him a glare in return. He continued, “The point is, I like everything about you, even the things that get on my nerves sometimes. ...I love you, Eren. And I hope you’ll do something for me.”

“Levi…?” Eren’s bright eyes were wide in surprise as Levi dropped down to a knee.

“Tch. The floor is probably filthy…” Levi muttered under his breath as he fished for something in his pocket. Eren chuckled at his remark, but he immediately went silent as Levi brought out a small black box, opening it to reveal a ring.

Steel grey eyes now looked up, meeting Eren’s eyes directly, the adoration in them clear as Levi asked, “Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?”

Eren blinked for a moment, expression blank, before a soft smile appeared on his face. His eyes glistened with tears as he answered with, “Yes. Yes, yes, yes! Levi, of course I will.”

A rare smile appeared on Levi’s face now as he slid the ring onto Eren’s finger. Muffled cheers surprised both of them, the men turning around towards the door. Levi stood quietly, walking over and opening it to reveal all their friends staring at them with large smiles on their faces, some of them falling through the doorway.

“What did I tell you, they’re all goddamn nosey,” Levi grumbled as he flipped them all off. They all simply laughed, before quickly moving to leave the room, closing the door behind them.

“Levi,” Eren whispered, standing and moving to Levi's side, giving him a chaste kiss. Eren pulled away, a smile on his face that refused to go away. Eren’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes illuminated by the candlelight, and the fairy lights seemed to give him a sort of halo. Levi thought he looked beautiful.

"...Now, do you want to go back to party with those idiots?"

"...Maybe we could finish the wine first?" Eren suggested with a grin. Levi smirked, nodding his approval of the plan. Eren, smiling, proceeded to pull the other male back to the table by the hand, a silver band shining on a finger.

“...By the way, did Mikasa really just whisper to insult you? Again?”

“No, she was warning me not to hurt you. And if I did, she had some… _creative_ ways to make me regret even meeting you in the first place.”

“Yeah. That’s Mikasa,” Eren said, laughing as Levi chuckled along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) And let's ignore the fact that I'm late for Valentine's Day, oops.
> 
> On another note, can someone tell me how to make nice, centered linebreaks because I can't figure it out for the life of me...
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at midnightninja14.tumblr.com! :)


End file.
